Infidelidad songfic SasuxHina
by Sira Kasuqui
Summary: Hinata y Sasuke se unen en cuerpo y alma todas las noches, aunque no sean marido y mujer, ellos se aman.


**HOLA¡ este es un song-fic Sasuhina, ****espero que les agrade, la cancion es de infieles de aventura pueden buscarla en you tube como: infieles sasuhina.**

**Espero y les guste¡**

**NOTA: las letras negritas son la historia, las normales son la cancion…**

**Todos los ****días eran lo mismo, no era monotonía, no nunca seria eso, era deseo, pasión, amor, aunque fuera prohibido, simplemente lo pedía el cuerpo y su propio Corazón.**

**-llegas un poco tarde…**

**-tranquiló amor, ya e llegado…- la mujer peliazulada se acercaba a besar apasionademaneta un hombre de cabellos azabaches, fuen un beso y una mordedura. Para después el hombre que se encontraba sentada la agarra de las piernas, sentándola sobre el.**

**-te amo, Hinata- pronuncio mordiendo su lóbulo.**

**-yo también Sasuke…**

So nasty

You were not suppose to be doing this right

-no estamos supuesto hacer esto this is s a sin

Were both going to hell….No vamo para el infierno

Quítate la ropa lentamente hoy quiero amanecer contigo

**E****l ritmo de los dos fue en un aumento constante, en unos minutos la roa se vio en el suelo como dos anillos.**

(hoy quiero amanecer contigo)

**Necesitaban estar juntos como hoy para siempre, era su deseo, su magnificencia. Recostó a Hinata en la cama empezando a besar su cuello, su pecho y escuchando el único sonido: unos gemidos de de los dos, de sus sentimientos, rápidamente se unieron al clímax terminando igual y como cada noche, mejor.**

y cuidado si sospechan los vecinos, mi mujer o tu marido.

(mi mujer o tu marido.)

**Hinata ****salía de nuevo cubierta, por una gabardina y unos lentes cubriendo sus ojos. Tapándose de la lluvia corrió al taxi que había pedido, no sin antes mandar un beso y una sonrisa a su amado…**

Uhmmmm

Tu y yo durmiendo con los enemigos dos seres que

jamás hemos querido,

**Sasuke**** entra su casa y comos siempre: sin ánimos, sin expectativas…**

**-Sasuke, ¡amor!- una pelirosa se acercaba a correr a abrazarlo a darle un beso, que nunca era atrevido. Siempre tratando de imaginar, que no era a ella a quien besaba, que era a su peliazulada, que le preparaba de cenar, pero no…**

**-¡Hina!- de nuevo su esposo la esperaba con la cena, siempre son su sonrisa, abrazándola, como siempre confiando en ella-te he extrañado ¡tanto!**

**-Yo también, Naruto-nunca late su corazón, con el hombre que la abrazaba, nunca se emocionaba, se sentía igual, bien sabia que no lo amaba y nunca lo amara.**

los dos saciando un bendito

capricho donde somos masoquistas por no volver

a nuestros nidos.

**-Naruto, yo…-tenia que verlo, mañana , no podría esperar- me iré de viaje por parte de la empresa, regresare en tres días…**

**-Hinata, nunca pasa tiempo conmigo, jamás, siempre de viaje-su rostro esta enfurecido-¿me quieres? ¡responde!- no podría decirle que no, pero si lo quería mas no lo amaba**

**-Si Naruto- un beso lo calmara, y responder a sus deseos de hombre también, siempre era igual. Siempre…**

Desnúdate al paso mi reina y solo ámame que el

secreto permanezca en un cuarto de hotel; te aseguro

que esos tontos no van a entender, que si le somos

infieles es por un gran querer.

En aquel hotel solo se desnudaba para el, necesitaba quitarse el doler de haber correspondido a los deseos del hombre, que no amaba, de fingir gemidos..

**-Es nuestra noche Hinata, hay que disfrutarla, hay que amarla, hay que amarnos.**

**-Sasuke…- un beso, caricias y amor…**

Así con cautela despacio solo ámame que si nos coge

la noche, yo me inventare una excusa bien tramada

ella me lo cree y tu di otra mentirita al idiota aquel.

**Naruto rec****ibe un mensaje de su esposa: **_**regresare tarde el vuelo se ha atrasado**_

**-Espero que regrese pronto. Amor…**

**-¡Hey! que tanto susurras-grita un hombre con dos marcas de triángulos rojos en su rostro-disfruta esta noche, acompáñame en mi despecho, en mi cruda verdad, por que cuando estés igual yo te acompañare.**

**-No, Inozuka, mi Hina me ama y jamás me seria infiel…**

(Coro)

Quítate la ropa lentamente hoy quiero amanecer contigo

(hoy quiero amanecer contigo)

y cuidado si sospechan los vecinos, mi mujer o tu marido.

Que nos perdone nuestro divino señor si cometemos un delito.

(si cometemos un delito)

Adán y Eva pecaron por tentación tu y yo no somos distintos.

**-Sasuke, ¿****crees que hacemos mal?- su amada**

**S****usurra a su oído, recostándose en la cama los dos.**

**-No, Hinata, no hacemos mal, por que nos amamos…- le da un beso apasionado y cariñoso, par calmarla y dejarla en tranquilidad.**

que traviesos somos y que bien se siente

Nahhhhh nooooohwoohwoowoowoowooouuu

I'm a bad boy

K.O.B... You Know

Aventura

Desnúdate al paso mi reina y solo ámame que el

secreto permanezca en un cuarto de hotel; te

aseguro que esos tontos no van a entender, que

si le somos infieles es por un gran querer.

**Todo comenzaba igual, los anillos de compromiso al suelo, la ropa en suelo, nuestros corazones latiendo, y terminaba diferente, por que cada vez crecía nuestro amor, cada vez un te amo era mas sincero que el de ayer.**

**Hinata salía de aquel hotel, siempre con su felicidad, para regresar al infierno, al mismo tiempo que el conductor de un coche negro se despedía de ella…**

Así con cautela despacio solo ámame que si nos

coge la noche yo me inventare una excusa bien

tramada ella me lo cree y tu di otra mentirita

al idiota aquel.

**Una pelirosa se encontraba sentado esperando a su esposo, a ****su amado, como de costumbre. Su celular empieza a sonar por el mensaje de su marido: **_**Sakura llegare tarde. No me esperes. Sasuke.**_

-**Sasuke- una lágrima bajaba por su rostro, era lo mismo siempre, su trabajo le impedía llegar, y ni como desconfiar de el, lo amaba con su vida, pero le dolía no tenerlo lo suficiente…**

(Coro)

Quítate la ropa lentamente hoy quiero amanecer

contigo (hoy quiero amanecer contigo) y cuidado

si sospechan los vecinos, mi mujer o tu marido.

Que nos perdone nuestro divino señor si cometemos

un delito.

(si cometemos un delito)

Adán y Eva pecaron por tentación tú y yo no

somos distintos.

**-Hinata nos amamos, y eso ****jamás cambiara….**

K.O.B

You know

Aventura

Hello baby

Baby where u at...is like 2 o clock in the morning

I know i know es que estoy atrapada en trafico

estoy en el parqueo ahora…ok

shhhhh

Ok mi amor ..Cuidate

**Hinata se encontraba en el taxi, regresando del hotel, la lluvia se encontraba fuerte,**** la calles resbalosas…**

Oye mami Don't make noise

Keep on the low

How could something feel so good

Knowing that is wrong...shhhh

SO NASTY!

**Un taxi se a derrapado en la curva, se escu****cho un sonido alarmante, un admirador de la ventana llama a la ambulancia…**

Keep on the low

How could something feel so good

Knowing that is wrong...shhhh

**A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno, Sasuke leyendo el ****periódico rompe la taza al ver o que ha pasado. El articulo principal anunciaba: Hinata Hyugga a muerto ayer en la madrugada durante un accidente automovilístico…**

**-Hinata… ****¡no!-sale corriendo auque su esposa le gritara, necesitaba verla por ultima vez…**

Keep it on the low

How could something feel so good

Knowing that is wrong

**Una tarde lluviosa, el ****mojándose entre los arbustos observando a la multitud de negro, ahí mirando a su mujer, a su amada…**

**Se acerca lentamente mientras todos le observan, esta verla allí recostada, como cuando dormía, quieta, pacifica, toca su rostro suavemente, por ultima vez mientras hacia caso omiso de lo que decían los demás presentes, acerco su rostro para**

**besarla por ultima en vida por que se encontraran en la muerte…**

The kid Romeo could

**En el ****periódico a la mañana siguiente aparece: Sasuke Uchiha se ha tirado un balazo….**

Aventura

**Ya han pasado 2 años de la muerte de Hinata y Sasuke, dos años en que todo había cambiado. Sakura se encontraba caminando en el cementerio pensando en que si verdaderamente amo a quien ahora visitaba en la tumba, interrumpe sus pensamientos al chocar con un hombre de ojos azules..**

**-Disculpé, por favor…-le toma la mano para levantarla, su corazón ha empezado a latir con intensidad- ¿gusta caminar conmigo?- me he puesto nerviosa y mas ahora que a agarrado mi mano para besarla- Naruto Uzumaki- es hora de que olvide el pasado y viva mi presente….**


End file.
